The crow and the butterfly
by Just an ordinary wallflower
Summary: Two troubled kids desperate need of help and once they find each other they wont be able to let go. Except she has, she was forced to let go of a love she never wanted to let go. M for lemons and language Disclaimer- Dont own Naruto just my O/C


Ch.1

A/N: Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I really hated my story. So I'm going to re-write it instead of deleting it. It's going to be extremely different especially the name but her hair is still going to be aqua blue with dark blue high lights.

A/Q: "What is life without taking a risk?" –Sirius Black

* * *

Ayane stared at the blank empty walls. She's been in isolation for almost half a year now and her body ached. For five months she has been in a straight jacket, had her head shocked and had to be feed to. She has one more month left before she gets the jacket off, leaves the white room and leave into a room with a bed and dressers and _out _of the goddamn straightjacket.

Ayane couldn't wait but then again she would probably rather stay in this room not talking to anyone about what caused her to end up in Konoha's special mental hospital. She never told anyone about how depressed she was and how it hurt so much, the break up between Gaara and her. She really just didn't want any one to know. Especially the people here. She knows that they could really care less about everything about her and everyone else. They don't care about anyone's problem. As long as they got paid they would spend fifteen or more minutes on listening to everyone bitch and moan about their problems.

_Maybe I could just lie to them like how I did with everyone else_ Ayane thought _but then again these people could tell when we were lying. It's like a six sense to them…maybe I could_… Someone came in the room. it was one of the doctors, Dr. Tsunade, who interrupted Ayane's thoughts. Dr. Tsunade would usually come in and check on her and give her news, which rarely happened.

"Hey how are you?" asked the doctor. Ayane fought hard to not glare at her _just peachy. I love it when my arms have been in the same position for five months and barley move and dying of boredom. Its amazing don't you think? _That's what Ayane wanted to say but instead she said

"Ok" and that was all she said. Ayane never like to talk, especially about herself. Everyone, particularly the doctors didn't like that but that was just how she was and they were determined to break that.

"Well do you want to hear some good news?" Dr. Tsunade asked. _No I want some news that's fucking horrible but then again any news is good news to me. _Again Ayane didn't say this but instead just nodded her head yes.

"Well I know you were supposed to move out next month but we've decided that you should come out earlier." She said with a smile but Ayane knew it was for show. She knew that someone crazier than her needed to be isolated but there weren't enough rooms. She didn't mind, one step closer to leave this hellhole at least. Ayane gave the doctor one small smile and stood up the doctor took out a key from her jacket pocket and unlocked the jacket setting Ayane finally free.

* * *

"So this is your new room" the room had gray walls with a white carpet floor, there was a single bed in the middle of the room, a brown dresser in the corner with a note on top and a journal with a pencil to the side. It was just a simple room and Ayane hated it. Ayane was the quiet shy type but couldn't stand boring things and loved wild stuff. Not animal print wild but child like wild. Ayane sighed when she saw the room but didn't argue at least she was out of the straightjacket. She walked in the room slowly as if afraid that she would do something wrong and they would send her back to wearing the goddamn straightjacket. Tsunade noticed this and chuckled

"Its ok you're doing just fine" Ayane faked a smile towards Tsunade and sat on the bed.

"Now we'll have to go over what will now be happening. Two times a day you'll be getting your medicine by two different doctors. You will be escorted to talk to a therapist. Three times a day you'll be given food. You may not talk to anyone who doesn't work here. You're allowed to talk to the other kids if you ask the doctor which they will most likely say no. Now I'll come back to give you your lunch." Tsunade walked out of the room and Ayane stayed in her spot unsure of what to do.

* * *

Fifteen minutes went by and Tsunade came back with the food on a tray. It was a ham and chesse sandwich, mustard, on wheat bread with a fruit cup on the side and a carton of orange juice. Tsunade placed it on Ayane's dresser and she smiled at her.

"What do I do for fun?" Ayane asked

"Well there's a journal right over there. You can write stories or whatever you feel like we wont read it-" _bullshit_ thought Ayane but said nothing. "But if you want us to read it or don't care then we would really appreciate it." _I bet you would_ she thought again but stayed silent as she nodded her head.

"Ok well Dr. Haru will come in with your medicine" I stared up at her unsure. Haru sounded like a guy name

"Is Dr. Haru a guy?" Ayane asked. She never really trusted guys and definitely not older men who have authority. She felt nervous and she did not like the feeling.

"Yeah but he's not bad. Everyone loves him especially the girls." _I bet he fucks them senseless. _

"Oh ok" Ayane said. Tsunade gave her one last smile and left Ayane to her room. Ayane stared at the journal for ten minutes and finally decided to go over to it. Once she got up the door opened revealing a handsome young man who looked to be in his late twenties. He had black hair and a clean-shaven face. He was tall and had deep green eyes and the moment he walked in he had a'its great to be me' smile on his face. When he saw her his breath got caught in his throat as he saw a miraculous beauty in front of him.

"Hello" he told her. She stared at him with eyes wide but settled down when he saw his nametag.

"Your Dr. Haru?" He kept the smile plastered on his face as he began to speak.

"Yes but you certainly cant be the patient. You're to pretty to be in here," he said. _I knew it just as I expected _thought Ayane _I need to get out of here faster…maybe if I play my cards right…no that's dirty and wrong…I'll do it if I'm desperate. Hopefully it wont come to that._ Ayane smiled at the doctor in front of her, pretending to blush as she looked away.

"Stop" she said in her flirty voice. The doctor's grinned didn't seem innocent anymore as he shut the door behind him and walked over to Ayane.

A/N: before any of you think it, no they did not sleep together. And I hope you guys like the rewrite of this chapter! If not pm me and I'll put the original chapter back up and make this into a separate story.


End file.
